


What is happening?

by Azzy_az



Series: What is going on with GV200? [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Confusion, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_az/pseuds/Azzy_az
Summary: ]|I{•------»[ Azazel here ]«------•}I|[I'm posting some shitty short writing that I thought about. I might post more but I don't know.----------------Word count: 826Warning : noneShip : reed900AU : Reverse





	What is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> ]|I{•------»[ Azazel here ]«------•}I|[  
> I'm posting some shitty short writing that I thought about. I might post more but I don't know.  
> \----------------  
> Word count: 826  
> Warning : none  
> Ship : reed900  
> AU : Reverse

3 AM. The time his internal clock read... 3 AM in the morning... Why was he up? Sure he was an Android and didn't need to 'sleep' but he knew that right now he should be 'resting', and yet He wasn't. Maybe it was a Malfunction, but anytime he ran a system check, nothing showed up. So there GV200 sat, at 3 in the morning in his Partner's Desk. He had no clue how he ended up here. There were many Desks closer to where he should be but he had chose to sit at this desk... Was it because of how familiar it is to him.. Or Maybe it was when he'd scanned the items for the tenth time in that minute he'll still see Niles Finger prints on them... No.... Surely it was because he felt restless and needed to walk to a farther desk. Why did he even feel restless?

 

He wasn't supposed to feel restless or anything for that matter. Yet he felt that way every time Niles left for the night... when GV200 really thought about it.. Niles caused him to go through hundreds of system checks just because of Feeling he couldn't understand and yet he just ended up finding nothing wrong. No Errors. No Malfunctions. Nothing at all which caused the android a lot of Stress. His LED was almost always Yellow with Niles Around sometimes reaching red. People have noticed, who wouldn't after a while. They noticed that once Niles showed up it would change from a Blue to a Yellow under two minutes.

 

It puzzled them but it surely puzzled the android himself More. Checking his Clock again, GV200 realized he's been up for nearly 30 hours. In just 15 minutes it'll be 6 AM and people would be on their way to work. Getting up from him seat and walking, GV200 found himself in the break room, he would always set the coffee machine to brew the dark drink most were obsessed with in the morning. He then left the area to unlock the doors for those who wanted to walk in and sit back down as quickly as possible. At exactly 6 AM sharp, the other Androids in the DA began to 'wake up'.

 

Going to there respected Places, they paid no mind to the only android at the door. GV200 followed in the same pattern, heading towards Niles' Desk with the usual fluttering feeling inside. He wouldn't Dare sit now. At any moment, the detective could walk through those doors. His times would change slightly each morning but always managed to fall between 6 and 6:20 AM. As predicted every morning, people walked in some smiling, others not so much. Few sat down, with most straight walking to the break room, Gladly being greeted with the rich smell of Coffee. Not to far behind, detective Niles Kazel walked, 6:16 AM. GV200 straighten out his back and headed towards the breakroom to make his partner's coffee. 

 

Three sugars with no cream, anyone would remember this formula after weeks. The android headed back to his the desk he sat in not to long ago with a large brown cup in hand having different plans. Seeing the man that caused him so much stress without even opening his mouth, already working on a computer with his hair styled neatly to the left caused his LED to go Yellow. 10 seconds..that's a new record for him. "Good morning Detective. Your Coffee." Niles has long gotten use to how silence androids were on their feet "Thanks.. Just set it down ouver there, GV200" Nodding, he follows the orders beforeing stand next to the desk, hands behind his back.

 

Minutes pass before anyone talks, Niles finally looks up at the figures standing close to him "I haven't paid much attention to this until now.. But do you have anything else to refer to you other then GV200?" The question was so simple yet He had difficulty answering it. With his LED still spinning yellow, he answered "No.. I'm afraid not... There is no other name registered for me..." With a nod, Niles turns back to his computer continuing his work. Assuming that was the end of the conversation, the android was surprised to hear a name. "Gavin." Looking back at the Blue eyed Male, with furrowed eyebrows he questioned him "What..?" Niles makes Eye contact and shrugs "Gavin... The name suits you.."

 

Seeming done with the conversation, Niled returned back his work, leaving the Android to process everything. Gavin. It was a Simple name so why did the name make him feel so...so human? running tests after tests with nothing coming up, his LED shifted from yellow to red "The name "Gavin" has been registered....Thank you Detective.." That feeling. The same feeling that can around became so much stronger. 'Gavin' raised his hand to rest it on his face to feel heat. What... What is happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay.. I wrote this at 2 AM so hhh. I'm not a writing but I do get a bunch of Plot ideas so if you're a writer but come get one from me? You'll probably do a way better job with them then me 😅 anyways. Bye bye.
> 
>  
> 
> ]|I{•------»[ Azazel out ]«------•}I|[


End file.
